


A New Naegirisaba Roleplay!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegirisaba, Naekusaba - Freeform, Tickle torture, Tickling, commission, kirisaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Taking a well-deserved break, Kyoko and Mukuro head to their boyfriend Makoto's room at his request.  What does the Ultimate Lucky Student have planned for them?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A New Naegirisaba Roleplay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of a Naegirisaba twoshot commissioned by NotFanFicNet. Contains NSFW and Tickle Torture.

“Dear Mukuro,

Can you and Kyoko meet me in my room? We haven’t had a date night in a while, and after last week’s Talent Exam I think we could use a night to just have fun. Thank you!

Love,

Makoto.”

Mukuro read over the email on her handbook one last time before pocketing it as she walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, unable to prevent an excited smile from stretching across her lips.

_To think that when I first entered Hope’s Peak Academy with Junko, all I cared about was helping to enact her plan to spread despair. Now…not only do I have friends…but I have a boyfriend in Makoto Naegi…and a girlfriend in my former arch-rival, Kyoko Kirigiri…_

Mukuro let out a happy sigh as she looked back on the day that she truly fell in love with the Ultimate Lucky Student…and the day she stopped seeing the Ultimate Detective as her rival for Makoto’s affections and started seeing her as a treasured friend.

XXX

“Ugh, you’re so useless, Muku! Useless!” Junko spat in the middle of dinner, the others turning their heads in curiosity at the commotion at Junko and Mukuro’s table. “Honestly, who’d want you as a sister? You’re ugly, fat, stinky, and to top it off, totally useless! I can’t see how anyone would want to keep you around; I certainly wouldn’t.”

_Junko…doesn’t…want me around? After my devotion…my loyalty to her after returning from Fenrir…she…thinks I’m totally worthless?!_

Tears trickled down her cheeks, the Ultimate Soldier crying until she devolved into a sobbing mess, burying her face in her palms in a vain attempt to hide her miserable face.

“Ugh, and now your face is all wet! Honestly, you’re totally useless to me when you’re cry…”

“No, that’s wrong!”

“Huh?” Junko and Mukuro asked in shock, the Ultimate Soldier sniffling as she looked up from her hands to see Makoto stomping over to them, a furious expression on his face as he approached.

_I…It’s Makoto…and…Kirigiri?!_

Mukuro blushed in shock and embarrassment as she saw Kyoko calmly accompany Makoto, the two of them forming a wall between the two Despair Sisters.

_W…why? I understand Makoto coming to defend me…he has the kindness of a saint…but Kirigiri?! We don’t like each other AT ALL! So why is she de…defending someone as useless as me?!_

“Just stop it, Junko. Mukuro’s your sister; she shouldn’t have to put up being insulted by you day in and day out!”

“Aw, come on, Makoto! This is just how Muku and I are!” Junko replied as she gave a cutesy, innocent smile, Makoto’s angry expression not faltering even a little as he continued to glare at the Ultimate Fashionista.

“Then perhaps your attitude needs an adjustment.”

“Huh?” Junko uttered as Kyoko smirked, making Mukuro gape in shock.

“Makoto’s right; your nasty attitude has gone on far enough. I might not have much experience in family, but I know enough to see that how you treat your own sister is completely cruel.” Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she warned “Don’t **ever** talk to her like that ever again.”

 _K…Kirigiri…_ Mukuro thought as Makoto and Kyoko circled around, each laying a supporting hand on her back.

“Come on, Mukuro, let’s go to my room, okay? We can help you deal with this in private.” Makoto offered.

Kyoko nodded “Indeed, and once you’re feeling better, perhaps we can have some fun with one of Makoto’s video games.” Kyoko smiled in fond remembrance as she assured her “I speak from experience when I say that he has a way of making you feel happy when you play video games with him.”

 _…That…that does sound fun…_ Mukuro admitted to herself, nodding as she sniffled while Makoto and Kyoko led her away, leaving Junko to be the target of her classmates’ glares.

XXX

Mukuro smiled as she recalled the time she spent in Makoto’s room. Sitting on his bed with the Ultimate Lucky Student gently urging her to let it all out, and with Kyoko silently nodding with a sympathetic look in her eyes, Mukuro confessed to every bit of verbal and physical abuse she had suffered at Junko’s hands over the years. 

XXX

“So many times…she’s called me things like fat, stinky, ugly, useless…and when we’re alone she bruises me too! All I wanted…was to be useful to my sister…but she doesn’t even think I’m even marginally useful…maybe she’s right…”

“No, that’s wrong!”

“Huh?” Mukuro breathed as she looked up from her palms, eyes tinged red from her sobs as Makoto smiled reassuringly at her, rubbing her back.

“Just because Junko’s unappreciative of you, doesn’t mean your useless, or any of those other things. You’re cute, pretty, and you saved my life from the Kuzuryu Clan when Hiro tried to sell them my organs! If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead right now! That’s not useless at all!”

“Indeed.” Mukuro turned to Kyoko, who smiled gratefully and nodded “You saved Makoto’s life, and I can tell that for all my martial arts expertise, if we were to spar, I don’t know who would actually win. You’re a very capable young woman, Ikusaba, regardless of what Enoshima may think.”

“Ki…Kirigiri…” Mukuro smiled, feeling a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders as she whispered just loud enough for them to hear “…Thank you…that means…a lot to me…I won’t let Junko’s words affect me anymore…” _And to hell with her Despair plans…she can try to break out Izuru Kamukura on her own…if she can find someone to be the muscle…_

Makoto smiled at her, making her heart flutter as he replied “I’m proud of you…it must be really hard to cut ties with your own family, but you made the right call. It’s not worth associating yourself with someone who makes you feel miserable all the time.”

Kyoko nodded in agreement, making Mukuro feel evenmore confident in her decision to cut ties with Junko.

“Well, enough about that…what do you say we play some video games to get your mind off of today? I got Goldeneye on my Nintendo 64!”

“S…sure, I’d like that…” Mukuro nodded, making Makoto grin.

“Great! I’ll get everything hooked up!”

As Makoto scrambled to dig his Nintendo 64 out of the closet, Kyoko looked at the Ultimate Soldier with a smirk and commented “We both know Makoto will probably come in last, but I wonder which one of us will win…Loser buys the winner a new dress?”

Narrowing her eyes, Mukuro gave an uncharacteristic smirk and returned “You’re on, Kirigiri!”

As Makoto turned on the Nintendo 64 and handed the girls their controllers, he finished by saying “Good luck, girls! May the best marksman win, and have fun!”

 _Oh we will!_ Kyoko and Mukuro thought, smirking as the game began.

XXX

 _Heh…who knew that Makoto would be the one to beat us both? Still, I’m not complaining; things have really gotten better! Junko’s no longer harassing me, I actually have friends now…and despite all odds…Makoto and Kyoko love me!_ Mukuro thought, blushing and smiling as she flashed back to the day that both she and Kyoko confessed their love to Makoto…and received a **very** unexpected answer.

XXX

“So, ano…what’s up, you two?” Makoto asked awkwardly, scratching his cheek as Kyoko and Mukuro looked at him with uncharacteristically nervous expressions on their faces.

“Well…you see…” They both began before clamming up, thinking _I wasn’t expecting **her** to be here too…_

Eventually Mukuro stepped back, offering “Kyoko, you go first.” _I think I know what she’s planning to say, but she was his friend first, so it’s only fair that she gets first dibs…_

“Appreciated, Mukuro…” Kyoko nodded before letting out a sigh, fiddling with her braid as she confessed with a blush “Makoto…I…these past months of getting to know you have been a…rather intriguing mystery…one that has given my great enjoyment…and…well…I’d appreciate it if we could take the next step in our mutual investigations…together…”

Makoto cocked his head in confusion and wondered “Ano…thanks…but what investigation are you talking about? Did you have a new case come up?”

Kyoko sighed, facepalming as she muttered “…So sweet, and yet so dense…” She looked up at Makoto’s worried frown as she pondered “…How do I put this…?”

“She’s saying that she likes you and wants to date you.” Mukuro translated, causing Kyoko’s blush to darken in embarrassment as Makoto’s eyes widened in shock. “I could tell…” Mukuro blushed as she finished “…because it’s how I feel about you as well…”

“Mu…Mukuro…Kyoko…you…you both…l…love me?” Seeing both girls fidget nervously as they awaited his answer, Makoto at last replied “I…I can’t do it…I can’t choose between you two…”

“What?!” Kyoko and Mukuro gasped as they processed Makoto’s answer to their dual confessions of love.

“Y…yeah…the truth is…as we all hung out together…I…I started to fall in love with both of you…and I…I can’t choose between you two. That would make whoever I didn’t choose really sad and depressed, and…and you’ve both had such hard lives, that I don’t want to subject either of you to that!”

“I…I see…” Kyoko muttered, assuming a contemplative pose before her eyes widened in realization as she turned to Mukuro and offered “Mukuro, I have a proposition.” Seeing Mukuro nod curiously, Kyoko continued “Since Makoto is kind enough to not upset either of us, I suggest we do the same for him. Why don’t we both agree to share him? That way, we both get what we want, and Makoto isn’t left with the burden of having to choose between us.”

 _That…that’s perfect!_ Mukuro realized as she nodded, answering “That sounds like a reasonable contract.”

Both girls smiled at each other, then turned to Makoto as Kyoko asked “Well Makoto, are we in agreement?”

Makoto beamed, a joyful grin stretching from ear to ear as he nodded “Yeah, I agree! This really is the best of both worlds! I promise, I’ll love both of you equally…oh!”

Makoto blushed, smiling bashfully as he was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from both his new girlfriends. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around their waists, pulling them close as the three enjoyed the romantic moment.

XXX

 _To think…that through our mutual relationship with Makoto…that Kyoko and I would have fallen in love with each other too…_ Mukuro mused as she reflected on her growing crush on Kyoko over the weeks. _I felt so conflicted about it…like I was betraying Makoto’s love…but it all worked out in the end…_

Mukuro blushed as she recalled the night that they all confessed their love for each other…as well as their first night of intimacy together.

 _It was after that night…that Makoto confessed his love of roleplay…_ Mukuro realized as she recalled the various roleplays that the three of them did together at Makoto’s shy behest. _That first one where we were all vampires was my personal favorite…though that detective noir roleplay that we did wasn’t too bad either…and Kyoko looked really happy, even if it wasn’t much of a mystery._ Mukuro’s eyes widened in realization as she wondered “The reason he invited us tonight…could he have another roleplay in mind?”

Shaking the thought from her head for the time being, Mukuro stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button, waiting until the door opened with a *ding*. 

She stepped inside and looked at the buttons, murmuring “Let’s see…First Floor…First Floor…aha!”

She pressed the button with her finger, causing the doors to start to close, only for it to stop as a gloved hand reached forward, causing the doors to retract and Mukuro to stiffen, narrowing her eyes in a battle-hardened glare as she reached for her survival knife.

“Put the knife away, Mukuro, it’s just me.”

“Huh?” Mukuro wondered as the familiar, feminine voice caused her to inspect the gloved hand, her eyes widening as she realized _Wait…those are studded gloves! So…_

Mukuro released her grip on her knife as the doors opened fully to reveal the smiling face of Kyoko Kirigiri, her violet eyes staring lovingly into Mukuro’s grey ones. Mukuro blushed, smiling bashfully at her girlfriend as the Ultimate Detective stepped into the elevator, pressing the button and causing the doors to close behind her.

The elevator rumbled as it started to lower, Kyoko greeting “Good evening” with a hint of warmth in her voice. “It’s been a few days since we saw each other; my case took me longer than I thought it would. Let me make it up to you…”

Before Mukuro could reply, Kyoko cradled Mukuro’s face in her hands as she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s in a soft kiss. Mukuro moaned in pleasure as she melted into the kiss, reciprocating just before Kyoko broke it off and threaded their fingers together.

“Kyoko…” Mukuro moaned, restign her head on Kyoko’s shoulder in an awkward cuddle.

 _Just like a cat…_ Kyoko thought as she blushed, smiling as she was used to Mukuro’s affectionate gestures.

Unable to resist the temptation, Kyoko reached behind Mukuro’s ear and lightly scratched at the sensitive skin, causing light giggles to trickle from her lips. As Mukuro reflexively shook her head from side to side, her short, black hair started to tickle Kyoko’s throat like a feather, causing the Ultimate Detective to giggle in turn.

“Eheheheheheh…that tickles! Staahahahahahaap!”

Both separated, blushing at the accidental tickling as they averted their gaze, simultaneously coughing into their fists to clear the awkward air.

Fiddlign with her braid, Kyoko asked bashfully “…Anyway…did you get a message like this one from Makoto?”

Kyoko dug out her handbook and showed Mukuro a nearly identical message to the one she got, casing the Ultimate Soldier to nod “Yeah, I got the same message. Do you think Makoto might be planning another…role play?”

Kyoko assumed a contemplative pose, musing “The evidence would indicate so; if he wanted to go on a date, he’d ask to meet us in front of the dorms or in the Entrance Hall like he always does.”

Mukuro couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in her, thinking _Kyoko must be excited too; despite her stoic face, she only strokes my hand with her thumb when she’s excited…_

*DING*

The elevator doors opened, causing the two girls to smile and nod at each other as they walked hand-in-hand, en route to Makoto’s room as their excitement for the night ahead magnified with each step they took.

XXX

*Ding Dong*

Kyoko and Mukuro were greeted by silence as Makoto failed to open his door upon Mukuro’s ringing.

Mukuro sighed, asking as she turned to look at Kyoko “Well, what now?”

Kyoko shrugged and decided “Let’s just go in; he never locks his door anyway, no matter how many times I tell him to.”

Mukuro sweatdropped as Kyoko turned the doorknob and pushed, the door creaking as it swung open to reveal the interior of Makoto’s room.

“What…the…” Kyoko and Mukuro trailed off as they entered Makoto’s room, raising their eyebrows as they saw a silver platform resting perpendicular on a similarly silver stand.

“What…is this thing…” Mukuro’s eyes centered on the upper part of the platform as she wondered “Are those…cuffs?”

Kneeling next to the stand, Kyoko nodded “Indeed, and it looks like there’s some kind of hinge that allows this platform to fold inwards. I suspect it’s used to hold a person, though for what purpose I can’t quite deduce yet.”

Mukuro nodded, adding “That makes sense, seeing as this platform is padded on the front.” Kyoko stood up, reaching out to feel the soft padding as Mukuro wondered “But why does Makoto have this in his room…?”

“Whew…all done…” Makoto announced, startling his girlfriends as he stepped out from behind the platform, wiping the sweat off his brow as he stepped into view, only to blink as he saw his girlfriends. The girls blinked back before the now startled Makoto yelped “Ah! K…Kyoko…Mukuro…I didn’t hear you come in…”

Unable to resist, Kyoko and Mukuro giggled at Makoto’s cute, apologetic expression, making the three relax before the two smiled at him, their love for the boy overruling their curiosity. Makoto returned their smiles as he walked over to Kyoko, the two sharing a hug as they engaged in a soft, chaste kiss. Mukuro smiled for a split second before she started to whine, jealous that she was being left out of Makoto’s affections.

“I didn’t forget about you, Mukuro…” Makoto told her after he broke off his kiss with Kyoko, the two of them smiling at their girlfriend before Makoto walked over to her, standing on his toes so he could cradle her face in his palms before pressing his lips to Mukuro’s, causing the Ultimate Soldier to moan in pleasure as her hunger for Makoto’s affections was finally sated.

Not one to be left out, Kyoko walked up to them and wrapped her arms around them in a group hug, nuzzling her forehead against their shoulders.

“I missed you girls so much!” Makoto mumbled as he broke off their kiss, the two of them humming in pleasure as they felt Kyoko rub their backs soothingly while Mukuro nuzzled her cheek against Makoto’s hair.

XXX

“So, Makoto…what’s this strange platform doing in your room?” Kyoko asked after she stepped away, her curiosity finally winning out.

As she looked behind Mukuro, Kyoko furrowed her brow as she noticed a box-like object covered by a tarp from the Bio-Lab in the corner of the room.

“And that thing under the tarp…are they related to why you invited us to your room?”

Makoto grinned excitedly as he wordlessly stepped out of Mukuro’s arms, reluctantly ignoring her whine as he walked over to his bed. After kneeling down, he crawled under it before pulling out three thin, white boxes.

“Here, there’s one for each of us!” Makoto offered as he gave a box to Kyoko and a box to Mukuro.

Their brows furrowed in curiosity as their box had their name on it, the girls wondering _Okay, he definitely invited us for a roleplay…but what could he have in mind this time?_

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Makoto encouraged excitedly “Open your presents and check out your costumes!”

The girls rolled their eyes at Makoto’s antics before Kyoko shrugged and wordlessly opened her box, blushing as she took out a purple leotard. With an intrigued and nervous expression, Mukuro shakily opened hers, gasping and blushing furiously as she removed an identical, blue leotard.

“Ma…Makoto…is this…” Kyoko and Mukuro stammered, leading Makoto to smile bashfully and nod.

“That’s right; these are your costumes for today’s roleplay!”

Kyoko and Mukuro looked to each other, then to each other’s costumes as their cheeks darkened, unable to resist imagining the other in their respective costume.

Makoto clapped his hand against his box, catching their attention as he requested “Alright, I’m gonna go change in the bathroom so you guys can have some privacy while you change out here.”

Mukuro’s brow furrowed as she asked “But…why do you need to change in the bathroom? We’ve already seen each other naked…”

Makoto blushed at the memory, stammering “I…I know that!” He scratched his cheek nervously as he explained “I just…wanna start this off…with a surprise, that’s all…”

Kyoko and Mukuro sighed before smiling in appreciative amusement before Kyoko relented “Very well, you can have your surprise, but at least tell us what we’re roleplaying as. It would be rather difficult to pull off our characters convincingly if we don’t even know what our roles are supposed to be.”

Makoto grinned as he revealed “…I’m going to be playing an evil mastermind who has come to kidnap beautiful damsels.”

Though neither Kyoko nor Mukuro considered themselves damsels, they blushed at being called beautiful.

Shaking away her blush, Mukuro asked “One more question…why leotards?”

Makoto scratched his cheek as he explained “Oh…I just thought you two could pull off the look and wanted to see it firsthand.”

“Oh…” Kyoko and Mukuro trailed off, surprised by the simplicity of Makoto’s motive. _Though Makoto doesn’t seem like **Evil Mastermind** type…it should be interesting to see how he plays the role. Though even if he completely flops, it’ll still be cute to see him try…_ Kyoko and Mukuro nodded, teasing him “Well, don’t keep us waiting!”

Makoto winked back with a smile before walking over to the bathroom, pulling up on the doorknob before turning it and opening the door. As he went in and closed it behind him, Kyoko and Mukuro started to feel the cloth of their costumes, smiling as they couldn’t help but marvel at its warmth and comfort.

“Well…we should probably get changed before Makoto comes back…” Kyoko suggested, causing Mukuro to nod in agreement as they began to disrobe.

XXX

Now completely naked, Mukuro watched as Kyoko began to slip into her leotard, blushing as she admired Kyoko’s womanly curves. It wasn’t until she had slipped her legs into the costume that Kyoko looked at Mukuro, smirking as she too began to admire Mukuro’s nudity.

“As much as I appreciate you admiring my femininity…you should probably get into your costume before Makoto comes out.”

Blushing in embarrassment, Mukuro nodded before wordlessly slipping into her own leotard, covering her breasts as Kyoko asked “Mukuro, can you zip me up in the back? I’ll zip you up in exchange.”

Mukuro nodded as Kyoko walked up to her, the two girls tracing a finger down each other’s spines before grabbing onto the zippers just above their booties.

*Zip*

With a slow pull, they zipped up each other’s leotards, securing the fabric completely and preventing it from slipping off.

As they stepped back, they gazed at each other’s costumes, Kyoko smirking as she told the Ultimate Soldier “Makoto was right; you pull off that leotard very sexily…”

Mukuro blushed cutely as she stammered “Th…thank you…you look s…sexy in that leotard t…too…”

Kyoko smiled at Mukuro’s cute reaction and moved to step forward, only to freeze and place as she and Mukuro turned their heads to the bathroom door as it swung open. Their eyes widened as they saw Makoto stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in a black unitard, a grey cape that hung from his shoulders, and a jester’s hat obscuring his ahoge from view. Their eyes lowered to Makoto’s crotch, feeling a warmth pool in their bellies as they observed the bulge.

 _…That costume looks ridiculous…but at least he’s happy to see us…_ Kyoko and Mukuro thought as they looked back up at Makoto’s face, which was decorated by a hammy, evil smile. _I knew it…he can’t pull off evil to save his life…but it’s cute that he’s trying…_

Makoto then pulled out a cheap toy pistol, colored purple and gold as he cackled melodramatically, pointing it at the girls as he proclaimed “WELCOME TO MY LAIR! NOW, PREPARE TO BE TORTURED BY THE MIGHT OF SHADE!”

Kyoko and Mukuro sweatdropped at Makoto’s terrible, B-movie delivery, but decided to play along, Kyoko sighing “Oh no, it’s Shade…” She winced as she tried not to laugh at her terrible delivery, realizing _Okay Kyoko, you could have done better. Makoto may be corny, but at least he’s trying!_

“Wha…what are you gonna do to us…?” Mukuro stammered, impressing Kyoko with her improved acting performance.

Makoto merely laughed and ordered as he pointed the toy gun at them “Now, go stand on the platform so I can punish you! Resist, and I’ll subject you to a worse punishment!”

Kyoko and Mukuro smiled at Makoto’s dedication to his performance before turning around, shaking their booties at him teasingly before Kyoko hopped onto the stand first, walking over to the far set of cuffs before Mukuro followed suit.

As they leaned against the platform and raised their arms so they could settle into the cuffs, they thought _These are probably made of velcro or something, so we can break out anytime we want…but I’m curious to see what Makoto has in mind for **torture** …_

Makoto smirked as he reached into his cape and pulled out a remote control, making their brows furrow in confusion as Mukuro asked “…How did you hide a remote control on your unitard?”

Without so much as a word, Makoto pressed a button on the remote, and after several *beep* sounds emitted from the platform, the cuffs around Mukuro’s wrists and ankles automatically clamped shut as a *click* sound registered in Mukuro’s ears. Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock as Mukuro thrashed in her restraints, trying in vain to break free.

_What…what is this?! It’s too strong even for Mukuro to break out of?!_

*Click*

As Kyoko was about to take her first step off the platform, the cuffs around her wrists and ankles clamped shut, causing her face to turn pale before her eyes narrowed, joining Mukuro in threashing uselessly against her restraints before Makoto asked “Are you two damsels comfortable?”

Realizing that physical resistance was futile, Kyoko demanded “No, we’re not comfortable! What’s the big idea?! And why are we cuffed to this platform?!”

As Mukuro continued to struggle, Makoto smirked and told the Ultimate Soldier “That won’t do you any good; those cuffs are made of a super-secret alloy that is unbreakable; it’s what Captain America’s shield is made out of.”

“No it’s not! These cuffs are just like the ones I used in Fenrir to secure prisoners in cages. They’re designed to lock magnetically via a remote control.” Mukuro pointed out once she stopped struggling.

“…Mukuro, Kyoko… **please** , you have to stay in character, or my surprise will be ruined!”

One look into Makoto’s gentle green eyes after hearing him break character made them realize _Makoto…whatever this roleplay is…he’s really pulled out all the stops for this one…and he’s trying his hardest to keep it authentic…so…we should do our best to play along too…even if this wasn’t exactly what we had in mind…_

Both girls sighed and collectively nodded before Kyoko agreed “…Very well…but after we’re done, you owe us an explanation for how you created this elaborate punishment.”

“Yeah…sure…” Makoto agreed, satisfying his girlfriends for the time being before he resumed character, declaring “Now, my dears…let us commence with your torture, shall we?”

Makoto then reached for the joystick on his remote, moving it as a low rumbling noise reached his girlfriends’ ears. Turning their heads curiously, they watched as the tarp-covered box rolled over to stand next to Makoto right in front of the stand. Makoto grinned as he grabbed hold of the tarp in his fist and threw it behind him, revealing a wheeled soda box.

 _…What the…_ Kyoko and Mukuro thought, dumbfounded as they stared at Makoto’s new toy, then to Makoto himself, who merely smiled at them.

“Like it? I certainly hope so; this little toy of mine is going to be a crucial part of your torture experience.”

 _…How on earth is a soda box on wheels supposed to be a torture instrument?_ Kyoko wondered before asking “…What kind of torture experience are you talking about, Shade?”

Shade chuckled evilly before revealing in a sinister voice “My dear, I’ll give you a hint. This…is my Tickle Torture Bot, or TTB for short!”

As Makoto continued to chuckle, both girls gasped, paling as they realized _Makoto’s gonna…tickle torture us…_

Mukuro frowned as she dreaded _Tickle torture…but I’m super ticklish! Especially behind my ears and on my sides…_

Kyoko bit her lip as she thought _My throat is super ticklish, especially if it’s being tickled by a feather. Plus, even thinking about Makoto’s nimble fingertips digging into my underarms makes me want to giggle…_

 _…Good thing Makoto doesn’t know where my most ticklish spots are…_ Kyoko and Mukuro thought with relief as they mentally braced themselves for the tickle torture.

Makoto smirked as he thought _They have **no** idea that I know where they’re most ticklish…thanks for the intel, Junko!_

Makoto then pressed a button on his remote, causing countless slits on the TTB to open, allowing countless metal hands to slither out of their openings, making Kyoko and Mukuro shiver before staring at it with completely stoic faces, suppressing their nervous fear as the TTB’s hands wiggled their fingers, preparing to take advantage of their targets’ most sensitive spots.

XXX

Mukuro nearly jumped in her cuffs, feeling a light, tingly sensation as the metal fingers scratched at her underarms. Although her underarms weren’t especially ticklish, they were still ticklish, and the teasing by the TTB caused her resolve to start weakening as she bit her lip in an effort to stall the giggles building in her throat. Kyoko also bit her lip as a pair of metal hands started to lightly spider up and down her sides, ticklish sensations making their way into her central nervous system.

 _So far so good…I just hope I can keep resisting the urge to laugh from Makoto’s tickle torture. He sure isn’t making this easy though…_ They thought dreadfully as did their best to tighten their grip on what resolve they had left, biting down harder on their lips as the tickling on Mukuro’s underarms and Kyoko’s sides gradually sped up over time.

As their lips quivered from their current tickle torture, Makoto smirked and commented “Ah, I see you still have the resolve to resist…very well, we’ll just have to move to Phase Two of your tickle torture.”

 _PHASE TWO?!_ Kyoko and Mukuro exclaimed in their minds, eyes widening as Makoto pressed another button, causing two more pairs of hands to slither over to the trapped girls. 

Kyoko and Mukuro started to sweat in fear, the lubrication only further increasing their ticklishness as one pair approached Kyoko’s underarms, while the other reached Mukuro’s sides, wiggling their fingers teasingly.

 _No! Not there! Not there not there not there NOT THERE! Noooooooooooooooo…_ They panicked in their minds until the metal hands finally reached their targets, their resolve completely evaporating as their lips curled into involuntarily grins and parted, letting loose a lovely serenade of feminine giggles.

“E…e…eee…eeeheheheheheheheeee…” Kyoko giggled as the hands began to spider at her underarms, taking advantage of her second most ticklish spot.

“Haaahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! Thaaahahahahahaaat tiiihihihihihickles! It tickles! Haaahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!” Mukuro giggled as she felt her own pair of hands scratch lightly at her sensitive sides.

Makoto smirked and taunted “That’s better…I just love seeing my beautiful damsels all happy and giggly…but you’re still not laughing.” Makoto sighed, pouting as he grumbled “I guess you’re still resisting deep down.” Kyoko and Mukuro would have found his acting adorable if they weren’t preoccupied with giggling from his tickle torture, but such thoughts were fleeting as Makoto smirked again and announced “Alright, time to move on to Phase Three!”

 _PHASE THREE?! IT GETS EVEN WORSE?!_ Kyoko and Mukuro exclaimed in their minds as Makoto snickered, pressing another button and causing four of the TTB’s unoccupied hands to retract their hands, replacing them with long, red feathers.

Mukuro’s eyes widened as one of the feathers made its way over to her head, slithering behind her head as she panicked _Oh no! Don’t tell me it’s…NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! PLEASE NOT…NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_ Mukuro burst into laughter as the feather started to stroke up and down behind the shell of her ear, shrieking “NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! NAAHAHAHAHAAAT MY EAR! ANYWHERE BUT MY EAR! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!”

Despite her giggling, Kyoko couldn’t help but turn her head to look at Mukuro’s joyful, laughing face as she thought _She looks really cute, laughing like that…_

Kyoko gasped, her breath caught in her throat as felt a soft, gentle tickling against it. Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw another one of the feathers start to stroke up and down against her throat.

“AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NAAHAHAHAHAAAAAT MY THRRROOOOAAAAAAT! ANYWHERE BUT MY THROOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOAT! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!”

Kyoko burst into laughter, joining Mukuro as the two wondered _HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOWWW DID HE KNOOOWWW! MY MOHOHOHOHOHOST TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIIIISSSHHH SPAAAHAHAHAHAAAAT! HOW DID HE KNOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOWWW?!_

Makoto grinned as he commented “Ah, much better. It’s so good to see you beautiful damsels let loose and laugh!” He cocked his head and frowned, continuing “But Mukuro…one of your ears is being tickle-starved…we’ll have to fix that…”

Mukuro’s eyes widened as Makoto snickered and pressed another button, causing the Ultimate Soldier to panic _No…one ear being tickled is enough! I can’t stand having both ti…_ Mukuro’s thoughts dissipated as one of the remaining feathers slithered behind her other ear, stroking behind it as both feathers picked up the pace, magnifying Mukuro’s shrieks as she laughed “TEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE! IT TICKLES! IT REEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEALLLYYY TIIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLESSSS! TEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!”

As Mukuro continued to laugh her head off, Makoto turned to Kyoko and commented “Oh, and Kyoko…it doesn’t seem very fair to have two feathers tickle Mukuro while you only have one. We need to have an equivalent exchange…after all, I don’t want either of you to think I’m favoring one girl over the other…”

If Kyoko had a response to Makoto’s mixture of acting and natural, considerate nature, it vanished as he pressed another button, causing the last feather to slither over to her neck, stroking up and down as they picked up speed to match the ones tickling behind Mukuro’s ears as Kyoko’s laughter matched the Ultimate Soldier’s.

“AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! TOOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH! IT’S TOOOO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!” They both laughed as the TTB continued to tickle Kyoko’s throat, Mukuro’s ears, as well as their underarms and sides.

As the tickle torture and their laughter continued, Kyoko and Mukuro gradually felt themselves relax into the tickling, confusing the two girls.

 _Wha…what’s hahahahahahaaapening? Why aren’t I strugglihihihing? Do I…_ Kyoko and Mukuro shook the thought from their heads as they denied _NO! It’s just because we’ve been tickled for this long! I’m not enjohohohohoying it, no way! In fact, it’s gone on for too looohohohohohohong!_ Fighting through their laughter, Kyoko and Mukuro halfheartedly begged “PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEAAASSSEEE! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAP IT! WE CAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAN’T TAKE THIS TIHIHIHIHIHICKLE TOHOHOHOHOHOHORTURE!”

Makoto smirked, wagging his finger and chiding “Tsk tsk tsk…sorry girls, but no amount of begging is going to stop your torture. Besides, I see the joy in your eyes and how your bodies have stopped trying to edge away from the TTB’s implements…I think you **like** getting tickled and you just don’t know it.” Seeing them shake their heads in denial, Makoto sighed before replacing his remote back into his cape and leaping onto the platform, wiggling his fingers as he approached them before finishing “…Maybe this will convince you…” before reaching forward, clawing at their bellies with his fingers.

Kyoko and Mukuro’s eyes widened and reflexively arched their backs to get closer to Makoto’s tummy tickles, their laughter spiking as they cackled “AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! TIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLLEEESSS! MY BEHEHEHEHEHEHELLYYY TIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIICKLEESSS! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!”

As Makoto smirked and stepped away before jumping off the stand, Kyoko and Mukuro felt confused as they felt a strange sense of longing at the absence of Makoto’s fingers tickling their tummies…until the ticklish sensations came back after Makoto removed his remote control again and pressed a button, causing two other metal hands to slither forward and claw at their bellies in random circles.

They gasped before their laughter spiked back up, realizing _MAKOTO…MAKOHOHOHOHOTO WAS RIIIHIHIHIHIGHT! I…I LOVE BEING TIHIHIHIHIHCKLED BY MAKOHOHOHOHOHOTO! IT FEELS SO GOOHOHOHOHOOOD TO BE TICKLED BY MAKOTO!_

Seeing the defiance vanish from their eyes, Makoto teased “Care to admit you enjoy being tickled?”

Nodding her head energetically, Kyoko laughed “OOOKAHAHAHAHAAAYYY! I ADMIT IT! I LOHOHOHOHOVE BEING TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLED!”

Mukuro followed suit, agreeing “ME TOO! I LOVE BEING TICKLED TOO! PLEEEHEHEHEHEEESE! GIVE ME MOHOHOHOHOHOORE TIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!”

Kyoko grinned as she concurred “MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEE TOOO! I’LL DO ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHING! JUST PLEEEAAASSSEEE! GIVE US MOOOHOHOHOHOHORE TIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIIICKLES!”

Makoto bowed dramatically before replying suavely “Your wish is my command…” and pressing a button.

A brief humming sound emitted from the stand as the part of it directly under their feet retracted, allowing a roller brush armed with countless feathers to rise until the tips of the feathers rested against their feet. With another hum, the roller activated, slowly spinning until it gradually rolled at a breakneck speed, torturing every inch of their feet and toes with torturous tickles.

Kyoko and Mukuro’s toes wiggled against the fluffy feathers as they laughed “EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE! YEEEEHEHEHEHEHEESSS! WE LOHOHOHOHOVE THE FEATHERS TIIHIHIHIHIHICKLING OUR FEEEHEHEHEHEHEEET AND TOES! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!”

“Oh, so you love having your feet tickled, do you?” Makoto teased.

Mukuro nodded, fighting through her laughter as she exclaimed “Yes Yes Yes! I want more!”

Kyoko nodded in agreement, begging “Please! Give us more tickles!”

Makoto raised an eyebrow in surprise before shrugging “…If you insist…” before pressing a button, causing four of the unoccupied hands to have their fingers partially retract, replacing each digit with a fluffy red feather.

Kyoko and Mukuro watched with anticipation as the feather hands slithered over to their inner thighs, bursting into even louder laughter and closing their eyes, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks as the feathers stroked up and down their bare skin, unable to say anything coherent.

“BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!” _THANK YOU MAKOTO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TICKLING US!_

XXX

Makoto looked to the clock, thinking _Okay, it’s been 45 minutes since we started this tickle torture…they’re probably exhausted by now. Well…it was nice while it lasted…_

With a heavy sigh, Makoto pressed the **OFF** button on his remote, causing the metal arms of the TTB to retract as the roller brush lowered and the hatch closed.

“HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…haaahahahahahaaaaa…ha…ha…ha…ahhh…” Kyoko and Mukuro’s laughter died down until it trailed off, their eyes fluttering open as the last of the tickles made their way through their central nervous systems. 

The two gasped for breath as Makoto stared in light concern before their breathing returned to normal. they met his gaze, the three of them staring at each other silently for a few minutes before Kyoko at last broke the silence.

“…Is…is that all…?” She asked in her stoic voice, though a hint of desperation and longing leaked into her tone as Mukuro whimpered.

His eyes widened in shock as he finally broke character, asking “A…are you se…serious?!”

“…No, silly, we’re done…”Kyoko and Mukuro chuckled as Makoto sighed in relief, happy that his girls were just messing with him, but cocking his head in confusion at their behavior.

Seeing his confusion, Kyoko explained “You never gave us much of a character for this roleplay, so we had to improvise just now. I decided that my character would be the type of damsel who would submit to Shade if she continued to get tickled.”

Mukuro nodded “I was thinking the same thing.” She blushed as she admitted “I’ve never been tickled before…so I decided that my character would also be someone who wanted to be tickled more.”

Makoto sweatdropped before shrugging “I see…well, let’s get you girls out of those cuffs, alright?”

He then pressed a button on his remote, causing the cuffs to retract and allowing Kyoko and Mukuro to stumble off the platform. Makoto helped to keep them steady as they reached the ground before stepping back. Kyoko and Mukuro then lightly shook their wrists and ankles, confirming that they were unharmed from their extended time on Makoto’s Tickle Torture Platform.

The two of them then proceeded so do some light stretches in order to wake up their muscles that had been left inactive from their time as tickle torture victims before Kyoko mused “You know…I actually didn’t mind this role play once I got into it…”

Mukuro nodded, blushing as she admitted “Me too…I actually wouldn’t mind doing this again…”

Seeing Kyoko nod in agreement, Makoto stared incredulously at his girlfriends as he pointe dout “But…you just got tickle tortured all over your bodies for 45 minutes straight! Didn’t that tire you out? Don’t you feel sleepy?!”

Kyoko and Mukuro smiled at each other, then at Makoto as they shook their heads and denied “Not at all.”

“In fact…” Kyoko began, blushing as she admitted “…I’m kind of starting to miss Shade’s torture.”

Mukuro nodded eagerly, catching Makoto off guard as he began to contemplate _They…they actually **want** to be tickled again so soon?! I admit, it’s tempting; I didn’t really want to stop, and I’d love to tickle torture them some more…but then I wouldn’t get to do the part I was really looking forward to…sorry girls, but I’m afraid your next tickle torture is gonna have to wait!_

Makoto replaced his remote in his cape before withdrawing his toy pistol, pointing it at Kyoko and Mukuro as he smirked, getting back into his Shade persona as Kyoko and Mukuro seized up in fear, reverting to their damsel characters as well as they realized that the roleplay wasn’t done.

Makoto chuckled evilly “So…you two aren’t tired yet, huh?”

Kyoko shook her head, pleading nervously “No, we are not! Please let us go!”

Mukuro sidled closer to Kyoko as she pleaded “Please don’t tickle torture us again!”

Makoto looked into their eyes, seeing a completely different desperation pooling in their orbs as they thought _PLEASE TICKLE US!_

Makoto smirked and replied “Sorry girls, but it’s time for you two to take a nice long nap. Have a whiff of sleeping gas and say **night-night**!”

 _…He’s got to be kidding…_ Kyoko and Mukuro thought as they stood there, dumbfounded and breaking out of character as Makoto pressed the trigger, causing a barely visible purple gas to emit from the barrel as it slowly floated around the two girls.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her breasts, unimpressed as she questioned “Really, Makoto? Sleeping gas? That seems like a bit over the…to…top…” Kyoko trailed off, yawning as she smiled, feeling the sleeping gas start to take effect as she moaned “Oh, that smell…it smells so sweet…”

Mukuro gasped in shock, preparing to say something to get Kyoko to snap out of her daze, only for her eyelids to droop as she smiled, yawning “Oh…you’re right…Kyoko…this gas **does** …smell…nice…like…cherry blossoms…”

Kyoko and Mukuro struggled to keep their eyes open, feeling more and more tired as the Ultimate Soldier felt tempted to curl up like a cat and fall asleep. With each passing second, their struggles becoming weaker and weaker as they felt their hearts begin to flutter and a gentle warmth began to pool in their lower bellies. Their souls felt happy and tranquil as the gas continued to ease them towards surrender.

Makoto watched, entranced by the sight of his beautiful girlfriends falling asleep. As they leaned on each other, Makoto chuckled, feeling a similar gentle warmth pooling in his lower belly as the bulge in his unitard started to make itself known again.

Catching sight of Makoto’s arousal, Kyoko drowsily turned to face Mukuro and suggested “Hey…Mukuro. It looks like Makoto’s enjoying this…what do you say we…give him a show…?”

Mukuro yawned, nodding in agreement before the two sleepy girls reached to cradle each other’s cheeks before meeting for a soft, yet passionate kiss. Their lips parted as their tongues softly stroked each other, enjoying the moment as the warmth continued to pool in their bellies.

 _K…Kami…_ Makoto thought, his mouth hanging open in shock as his erection continued to stiffen from the arousal of the show playing out in front of him.

Eventually, Kyoko and Mukuro’s knees buckled, causing their lips to part as they smiled at each other, Mukuro yawning “Mmm…that was…amazing…” before moaning as her eyes completely shut, collapsing facedown as she surrendered to slumber.

Kyoko looked at the sleepy Mukuro as her eyelids drooped, the Ultimate Detective yawning “Mmm…goodnight…Mukuro…good night…Makoto…” before she let out a moan of her own and her eyes rolled back into her head, the Ultimate Detective collapsing next to Mukuro as she fell into slumber as well.

Makoto stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at his now sleeping girlfriends, tranquil smiles on their faces.

“Wow…that was…so hot…” Makoto uttered, his enjoyment evidenced by the throbbing bulge in his unitard. “So hot…I…I…ohhhhhhh…” Makoto moaned, feeling a rush of pleasure pass through his crotch. Once the rush of pleasure ended, he looked down, seeing a damp stain against his crotch and realizing _No way…I just…I just came…_

With the throbbing of his cock no longer there to distract him, Makoto came back to reality before throwing the gas gun into the far corner of the room before looking back to his two sleeping beauties, smiling at the tranquil scene.

“I’m glad you two had fun with this tickle torture roleplay. And Kyoko, just like I promised, I’ll tell you everything after you wake up.”

The unconscious Kyoko let out a soft hum, causing Mukuro to unconsciously shift closer to Kyoko.

“You two deserve better than to sleep on the floor…let me get you to the bed…” Makoto told them as he walked over to the two, kneeling down before hooking his arms underneath Kyoko’s knees and neck. “Come on, Kyoko…upsee day…whoa!” Makoto exclaimed as he stood up, stumbling and swaying a little bit before he found his balance, causing Kyoko’s head to fall back and exposing her throat as her long hair draped over Makoto’s arm like a lavender waterfall.

Sighing in relief, Makoto walked over to the bed, gently easing her onto it before turning around and walking back to Mukuro. Keeping perfect balance this time, he silently lifted Mukuro into his arms before standing up, causing Mukuro’s head to lean against his shoulder. Grinning mischievously, Makoto lowered his head and breathed a quick puff of air into Mukuro’s exposed ear, making her sleepily giggle.

 _Alright, that’s enough fun, time to get Mukuro to bed…_ Makoto thought as he walked over to the other side of the bed, gently easing Mukuro onto the mattress. As he looked at his two sleeping girlfriends, Makoto admired _They look so beautiful, sleeping so peacefully like this…I think…I want to snuggle with them…besides…I’m feeling sleepy too…_

Letting out a yawn, Makoto removed his jester hat and threw it aside, then crawled onto the bed, maneuvering between them until he was sandwiched between their bodies. Despite being asleep, both of them shifted so that they were intimately snuggled with Makoto, each of his ears able to hear their respective heartbeats. Makoto inched up and kissed Kyoko, then Mukuro on the lips, causing them each to sigh in pleasure.

As he inched back down to nestle between their hearts, Makoto yawned “Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauties. I love you both.”

At that moment, Kyoko and Mukuro yawned simultaneously “Love…you too…Makoto…”

Makoto smiled as the three of them wrapped their arms around each other, Makoto’s face smothered by their breasts as the sound of their dual heartbeats lulled him to sleep, exhausted by the setup for the roleplay and more than happy to snuggle with the two loves of his life.


End file.
